


Our Summer

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Series: Seventeen Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694869
Kudos: 6





	Our Summer

The beautiful boy who lived next door to your grandmother was named Jeonghan. You were only children when you meet that first summer right after he moved in. During those days, Jeonghan only came around because you had a swing set, and you only let him stay because he let you braid his long silky hair, and that meant he couldn’t have cooties. 

And the next summer, you shared your first campfire. You roasted marshmallows together and stayed up all night because of the sugar, much to your grandmother’s irritation.

The next, you went to the beach together. You were king and queen of the beach with your matching bathing suits and colorful boombox, through which you played the soundtrack of your summer. The pictures from that summer are still your favorite. You still have that seashell necklace Jeonghan made for you. The picture of him sitting on that rock in the ocean is still hanging in your grandmother’s house.

Then you accidentally fell asleep by his side under countless shimmering stars. Both of you had been assaulted by bugs in your sleep, but you agreed that you would do it all again. 

Then, when you were supposed to be painting your grandmother’s kitchen, Jeonghan angered you by painting a bright purple stripe down your white shirt. And when you turned to scold him, he pressed a kiss to your lips. It was only the first of many. 

And it was understood that no matter what happened during your months apart, your summer belonged to Jeonghan and his summer belonged to you. 

This summer was different, though, since it was the last before you were to begin a study abroad program. It was the last evening before you planned to head home for last minute packing, and you still hadn’t told Jeonghan that you might not return next summer. 

“You have to tell him yourself.” Your grandmother was pushing you out the door after dinner. “And don’t come back until you have!” The door closed with a click— she had locked you out. 

There in the driveway stood Jeonghan, wearing his typical bright smile. He held his hand out to you as he called, “Hurry, Y/N! It’s our last moonlight together, you know!”

And your heart was crumbling with the realization that good-bye was quickly approaching. The fear of the end struck you motionless. Even if a similar scene came to play in the future, this moment could never exist again. And it was passing— and you were uncomfortably aware, only able to watch the sand pass through the hourglass. And once it was gone, you would only be able to replay it in memories. 

Still, you couldn’t let the moment pass unappreciated, so you took Jeonghan’s hand.

These nighttime strolls were a feature of this summer. Would Jeonghan miss them like you would? As he ran his thumb over the back of your hand, did he wish he could turn the clock back to a more familiar time? You didn’t dare to ask. Instead, you wrestled with how to phrase your farewells. 

Jeonghan interrupted your thoughts with the sudden confession, “I’ll miss you while you’re in America.”

“I—” You gawked at him, and the breath rushed out of you with a gasp. “How did you know about that?”

“Your grandmother told me before you showed up,” he admitted. Jeonghan fixed his gaze on the road before him, as if unable to will himself to look at you. “I didn’t want to bring it up because I didn’t want to think about it. But— you know, it will be good for you.”

You nodded. “Yeah. And I’ll miss you too.”

“You better.” Jeonghan nudged you and smiled. When he glanced at you, you felt like you could breathe again. “You have to promise to think of me everyday, alright? And if you kiss any American boys, remember I kiss way better!”

Although you were trembling, you couldn’t cry when Jeonghan was being so silly. “Okay, I promise. But only if you promise to work on your passions while I’m gone.” You held your pinky up.

“Okay,” he vowed as he linked his pinky with yours. “I’ll write lots of songs, all about you.”

“And if you kiss anyone while I’m gone, don’t feel so bad,” you began with a shaky voice. “You know, it’s okay if we don’t have another summer. I wouldn’t blame you—”

But your voice shattered, and Jeonghan pulled you into an embrace. “No way, Y/N.” He wiped at your tears, reminding, “It’s just a little time apart. Don’t cry— someday we can make everyday our summer, okay? Don’t cry.”

And he sounded so earnest, you had to believe him. Believing in another summer was the only way you could ever meet him again with a smile.


End file.
